El aroma a café
by Nurichigo
Summary: [Apto para lectores de Tokyo Ghoul:Re] En :Re, Touka vive su día a día, acostumbrada a las visitas esporádicas de Haise Sasaki hasta que un día aparece otra persona acompañándolo. Se trata ni más ni menos que Sen Takatsuki. ¿Cómo se desarrollará esta extraña cita?
1. La cita

_**Los personajes ni el argumento principal del manga me pertenecen**_

El ambiente en :Re era acogedor, invitaba a la tranquilidad entre su aroma a café y la serenidad que reinaba entre sus clientes. La joven camarera del local se acercó a uno de sus clientes más habituales y con una tierna sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Te traigo lo de siempre? -era obvio que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, más que nada porque para él no existía otra alternativa. Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos lo iba a decir en voz alta.

-Sí, por favor. Pero esta vez que sean dos cafés -respondió mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba bien plegada en una silla que había libre-. Hoy espero a otra persona... -sonó incluso algo avergonzado ante aquella confesión.

Touka tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no mostrarse tremendamente sorprendida. Después de todo, Kaneki había acostumbrado a ir a :Re solo desde la primera vez que entró. No quiso sonar curiosa, debía mantenerse impasible ya que actualmente entre ellos no existía ninguna relación cercana. Así pues, manteniendo la sonrisa, anotó los dos cafés en su pequeña libreta y se aproximó a la barra. Puesto que Yomo estaba encargándose de lavar y colocar las tazas, fue Touka la que preparó los cafés.

En una sincronización que a ella le sorprendió, justo cuando fue a servir los dos cafés, la acompañante de Kaneki apareció. Era una joven de estatura baja, de cabellos rebeldes que se encontraban recogidos en un moño alto y se notaba que no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en la ropa que llevaba encima. Se colocó las gafas redondas puesto que se le habían movido bastante debido a las prisas que se habría metido para llegar a tiempo a la "cita". O eso suponía Touka que era aquello.

-¡Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, Sasaki! -su voz aguda y despreocupada inundó toda la cafetería, aunque el resto de clientes ni siquiera se percató del efecto que produjo.

-Apenas he tenido que esperar -dijo él con su amabilidad característica-. Aunque me he tomado la libertad de pedir dos cafés cuando he llegado. Aquí lo hacen realmente delicioso.

-Oh, qué atento, como siempre -la chica tomó asiento y fue entonces cuando ambos se percataron de la presencia de la camarera-. Si ya ha llegado el café, qué rapidez -soltó encantada, casi de forma infantil.

De esta manera, entre un ambiente denso que se había formado entre ellos dos, Touka les sirvió ambas tazas de café junto a un azucarero.

-Que lo disfruten -se inclinó levemente y desapreció de la escena, puesto que su trabajo había concluido. Ahora tendría que buscarse cualquier tarea con la que poder entretenerse y no estar espiando aquella... cita.

Por otro lado, Sasaki y Takatsuki se encontraban saboreando el café que con tanto cuidado había preparado Touka. La joven escritora apretó los labios tras el sorbo en un intento de llamar la atención de Sasaki, pero él se encontraba demasiado ocupado observando el líquido marrón de su propia taza.

-Está realmente delicioso, no me has engañado para nada, Sasaki -bromeó Takatsuki mientras dejaba la taza sobre el platillo. En su rostro no se denotaba ningún rostro de molestia ante la aparente poca atención que su acompañante le profesaba. Quizá debería haberse esmerado más en su aspecto físico, pero nunca había sido algo que le hubiese preocupado-. Me alegra que podamos vernos en un sitio tan tranquilo...

-Sí... En la librería estabas demasiado rodeada de fans...

-Entre los cuales tú no te encuentras -señaló la joven sin reprochar.

Sasaki casi se atragantó al escuchar a Takatsuki, puesto que aún seguía un poco avergonzado de la confesión que le realizó a la escritora. Aunque era cierto que gracias a esa confesión, había conseguido quedar a solas con ella. Seguramente entre los fans de Sen Takatsuki, Haise Sasaki sería la envidia.

-Creo que no me disculpé lo suficiente por mis palabras -dijo bastante avergonzado mientras se rascaba parte de la mejilla derecha-. No estoy en posición de poder criticar a una escritora tan afamada...

-Para nada, para nada. Fue por eso que quise hablar contigo de forma más íntima -había escogido ese adjetivo con una clara intención-. Hay muchas veces que me canso de recibir elogios, prefiero las críticas constructivas, como la tuya. Veo una buena relación entre nosotros dos, Sasaki.

El inspector de la CCG no pudo evitar sonreír bastante tímido, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Takatsuki. La propia Akira le había incitado a "salir del trabajo y despejar un poco la mente", pero claro, nadie tenía en cuenta la nula experiencia que tenía Sasaki en las citas.

-Siempre me he preguntado en qué te basabas para escribir tus novelas, quiero decir, aparte de las obvias -Sasaki esperaba no sonar demasiado curioso o impertinente, siempre tenía que cuidar con esmero cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Se puede decir que he tenido una vida de lo más agitada y siempre he tenido una forma de pensar un tanto diferente a la usual.

Por unos instantes, al propio Sasaki le pareció ver algo parecido a tristeza y melancolía en la mirada de Takatsuki. Pero fue tan corto, que el joven pensó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Y siempre has sido un gran asiduo a la lectura? -añadió finalmente la escritora mientras removía lo que quedaba de su taza de café con la cucharilla.

-Desde que tengo memoria, es algo que siempre he disfrutado.

Y en ese mismo ambiente, la conversación entre ambos clientes prosiguió de la forma más natural posible. Hablaron de libros favoritos que tenían en común, les dio tiempo incluso a comentar diferentes interpretaciones que tenían sobre poemas japoneses concretos. Aquello parecía no tener fin hasta que Touka se acercó hasta la peculiar pareja, informándoles de que estaban a punto de cerrar.

Al enterarse de ello, Sasaki no tardó en levantarse de su asiento:

-¡Lo sentimos muchísimo! Ni nos hemos percatado de que ya son estas horas -fue él quien pagó los dos cafés para después disculparse nuevamente-. Gracias por todo.

Touka se contuvo para no tener que añadir nada más. Le habría encantado decirle que el hecho de que Sasaki siempre fuera todas las semanas a tomar su café le alegraba y que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en :Re, más feliz era. Pero para Sasaki, ella simplemente era una camarera de una cafetería entre muchas que había en Tokyo.

También tuvo que contenerse en exclamar algo cuando vio a Takatsuki abandonar la cafetería agarrada del brazo del joven. Habría jurado que la escritora le dejó una mirada llena de desdén, pero decidió concentrarse en ultimar las tareas que faltaban para terminar de cerrar :Re. ¿Cuándo podría abandonar esa impotencia que sentía cada vez que lo veía y recordaba que no podrían volver a tener su relación pasada? Había veces que se arrepentía por la decisión que había tomado, pero Yomo y Nishiki siempre procuraban recordarle cuánto ganaban comportándose de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, Sasaki pensó que aquello era una especie de déja-vu cuando Takatsuki le pidió que le acompañase a casa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que sucedió con Kaneki, ambos llegaron sanos y a salvo al pequeño y desordenado apartamento de Sen Takatsuki. Ella consiguió seducirlo y él correspondió a sus sentimientos a lo largo de la noche.


	2. El día de después

**En vistas de la buena acogida que ha tenido este primer fanfic serio que me decidí a escribir... Me he dicho a mí misma, ¿por qué no escribir sobre el día de después? No sé si será lo que muchos esperabais, pero fue lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza tras finalizar la primera parte. Eso sí, ya aclarar que esta es la última. No me veo con suficiente imaginación como para continuar esta mini historia que he montado. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 _**Los personajes ni el argumento principal del manga me pertenecen.**_

No era su cama, pero poco le importaba. Se sentía completamente cómodo en aquel lugar y por eso mismo, no quería abrir los ojos. Sentía la tremenda necesidad de continuar dormido en esa cama, apoyado contra esa almohada y notando (sin saber muy bien cómo) unas suaves caricias que le enredaban el cabello blanco y negro al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a tener cierta conciencia de su persona, que sufrió verdadero pánico. Repentinamente, la mano que le estaba acariciando la cabeza había empezado a ejercer más presión de la debida, como si pretendiera ahogarlo contra la almohada. Callando contra todas sus fuerzas una exclamación de sorpresa, Sasaki se levantó de la cama para encontrarse a la joven con la que había pasado la noche anterior a su lado.

-Oh, ya te despertaste. Temía que hubieras caído en un estado de coma. Estabas tan calladito y apenas te movías, ni siquiera roncas -comentó con una sonrisa la mar de divertida Takatsuki.

El inspector de la CCG llegó a la conclusión de que lo sentido antes había sido solamente una jugarreta de su mente. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que se lleva ese tipo de sustos por culpa de... esa otra persona que parecía habitar su cuerpo.

Viendo que sin querer había creado un momento la mar de silencioso e incómodo entre ellos, Sasaki se dedicó a reírse para despreocupar a Takatsuki.

-S-Sí... La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien -y no era mentira.

-Quizá tu trabajo no te deje tan cansado como yo.

Y simplemente fue capaz de seguir riendo de forma bastante estúpida a pesar de la vergüenza que había dominado su cuerpo. Recogió la camisa negra del suelo y se la puso con toda la dignidad que le quedaba (que era más bien poca).

-¿Te quedarás a desayunar? No tengo nada para preparar, pero podemos ir a alguna cafetería y continuar con la conversación que dejamos a medias.

-Me encantaría, pero debo regresar a casa... -esperaba que en su noche ausente, los Quinx no hubieran incendiado el chalé-. Aunque me encantaría volver a quedar contigo, Takatsuki.

Al girarse para despedirse de la escritora, se encontró con el cuerpo pequeñito pero bien curvado de ella completamente desnudo salvo por algunas partes que estaban escondidas bajo las sábanas. Sasaki recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior, y aún así no se lo creía. Se despidió de la manera que él consideró correcta pensando al mismo tiempo cuándo volvería a tener una tarde libre para poder volver a verla.

Ya de vuelta en el chalé, lo que se encontró fue un absoluto caos, aunque por suerte, no había fuego (todavía, claro). Mutsuki fue el primero en acercarse a un Sasaki consternado al verlo cruzar la puerta.

-¡S-Sasaki! ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! -estaba sumamente nervioso, aunque eso tampoco era extraño en él.

-Con calma, con calma...

Shirazu entró entonces en escena.

-¡Sassan! ¡Ha sido todo culpa de Saiko! La muy maldita quería cenar y al ver que tú no regresabas de... -al percatarse de que realmente no sabía dónde había estado y que había vuelto con la misma ropa que el otro día-. ¡Bueno, que ha sido todo culpa suya!

Con todo el panorama que le habían montado, ya no sabía qué esperarse. Cuando pisó la cocina, lo entendió todo. Ninguno de los Quinx habían provocado un incendio, pero seguramente Sasaki habría preferido eso... Al menos habría desaparecido toda aquella mugre que cubría la cocina y el resto de electrodomésticos.

Y entre toda la suciedad, Sasaki se encontró con una Saiko llorando entre grandes lagrimones.

-¡Maman! L-Lo siento mucho... Tenía mucha hambre y...

Suspiró, simplemente pudo suspirar. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Estaban bajo su responsabilidad y en parte, les había fallado al haber pasado la noche en casa de otra persona. Eso sí, no podía decir que se arrepintiera de esa decisión.

Como estuvo toda la mañana ocupado con papeleo de la CCG, mientras que los Quinx entrenaban, Sasaki no pudo ocuparse del desastre de la cocina hasta bien entrada la tarde. Ahí fue cuando Akira Mado decidió hacerle una visita a Sasaki. Después de todo, ella era realmente la única persona que sabía lo de su cita con Sen Takatsuki.

-¿Vengo en mal momento, Haise?

-Ah... -Sasaki, ataviado con un delantal, un par de guantes de goma y un pañuelo en la cabeza, no pudo evitar reír-. Un par de manos no me vendrían nada mal, pero...

-No pienso ayudarte en ese destrozo -respondió rápidamente Akira-. Simplemente quería saber cómo lo pasaste ayer. ¿Fue bien? -obviamente, la inspectora era muy observadora y el tener el caos delante le indicaba que Sasaki no había pasado la noche en el chalé. Y se alegró, estaba claro. Akira pensaba que su subordinado necesitaba vivir más momentos como aquel... que lo hicieran sentir humano.

-Genial, sí... Estuvimos hablando de nuestros libros favoritos toda la tarde. Resulta agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de esas cosas -explicó mientras pasaba la bayeta por el suelo, intentando sacar las manchas-. Y quiere que nos volvamos a ver...

-Uh... Eso suena algo serio. Quién me iba a decir que ibas a llamar la atención de una escritora -soltó Akira con toda la intención de picar a Sasaki.

-Sí... Y quién me lo iba a decir a mí -respondió él con un tono casi soñador.

Haise Sasaki tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en su "relación" con Sen Takatsuki. Lo que no se podía imaginar, es que Sen Takatsuki tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en Ken Kaneki.


End file.
